remember
by kuraudia-chan kurosaki orihime
Summary: orhime esta destrozada al saber que ichigo y rukia salen, pero un nuevo enemigo llega el cual hace que orihime vuelva estar en peligro... ¡que es lo que pasara? lo se pésimo summary pero es el primero pasen a leerlo
1. Chapter 1

Ok… es mi primer fanfic, disfrútenlo y por favor dejen reveiw. Por cierto habrá IR.

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Tite kubo-sensei *w*

Capitulo 1:

"_El inicio"_

_Desde que te vi me enamore de ti_

Era 20 de abril, ya es mi último año de preparatoria, así que me desperté tranquilamente, me cambie y me fui a preparar mi desayuno, vi el reloj y aun me quedaba tiempo, antes de agarrar mis cosas me despedí de mi hermano y salí de mi departamento. Las flores de los arboles de sakura caían con delicadeza, decorando las calles, en el camino me encontré a tatsuki-chan, ella se acercó a mí rápidamente:

- Buenos días, orihime- me dijo sonriéndome.

- Buenos días, tatsuki-chan - devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras que íbamos caminando tatsuki-chan se me acerco y me sonrió:

- Orihime, hoy al parecer amaneciste de buen humor ¿Verdad?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Po…Por… ¿Por qué dices eso tatsuki-chan?- dije confundida.

- Orihime, no me engañas sé que en todas las vacaciones pensaste en el- me dijo mirándome con una mirada curiosa.

- ehhh… este…- fue lo único que pude decir y sonrojándome a la vez.

- ¡jajajajaja!- se rio.

Lo único que pude hacer era sonrojarme aun más y sentir un poco de vergüenza.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, pude ver a muchas personas nuevas, la mayoría de primer año. La mayoría de los chicos me miraban, yo me sonrojaba por la multitud de chicos mirándome, tatsuki los miraba enojada. Al fin llegamos al salón para mi fue una eternidad llegar al salón y mas por los chicos que me miraban. Todavía él no llegaba se desilusioné un poco, pero pudo escuchar un grito agudo de keigo-kun.

- Buenos días, keigo- dijo el chico pelo color naranja eléctrico.

- Bu… Buenos días… Ichigo…- dijo keigo-kun.

- Buenos días Ichigo- dijo un chico de pelo azul aun mirando su celular.

- Buenos días mizuiro- contesto ichigo algo irritado.

Orihime voltio rápidamente para ver a ichigo, para su sorpresa era que estaba rukia a lado suyo, agarrados de la mano. Orihime no pudo creer lo que vio, su corazón estaba destrozado, quería gritar, llorar y morir en ese momento, un nudo estuvo en su garganta el ver eso, lo único que puedo hacer era sonreír falsamente, tatsuki se dio cuenta de lo que paso, también estaba sorprendida. Ichigo aun estaba agarrando de la mano a rukia, entro al salón y vio a todos sorprendidos, el mostro algo de irritación, se escuchaban susurros en todo el salón, orihime estaba destrozada, no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ichigo la miro y le sonrió al igual que rukia.

- Buenos días inoue - Dijeron la pareja sonriendo aun agarrados de la mano.

¿Orihime que iba a decir? Estaba a punto de llorar, gritar, no sabia que hacer.

- Buenos días kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san- respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

Tatsuki se acercó a ichigo y a rukia.

-¿desde cuando salen?-. Pregunto tatsuki.

Rukia le sonrió.

-desde hace 3 meses.

Tatsuki pudo ver que la sonrisa era falsa, estaba llena de dolor, tristeza, a ella en su interior estaba enojada pero también no quería hacer algo tonto. Orihime al escuchar eso, quería llorar, suspiro fuerte, para no llorar, así que lo único que pudo hacer era sonreír. La maestra llego al salón así empezó el día lleno de clases aburridas, parecían una eternidad y mas al ver que ichigo y rukia se sentaban a lado, era doloroso y una tortura para orihime, ella suspiraba una y otra vez quería llorar, pero no lo hizo. Así que se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y se quedo dormida.

- _orihime_- se escuchó una voz llamándola.- _orihime_-.

Orihime abrió los ojos y apareció una luz de golpe. Ella cerro los ojos, cuando desapareció la luz blanca, abrió las ojos lentamente, estaba en un bosque, estaba rodeado de arboles de sakura, estaba acostada debajo de un árbol, volvió a escuchar la voz de nuevo pero mas cerca.

_-_ _Orihime-._

Orihime se levanto de lentamente, cuando se paro miro a todos lados.

-¿Quién eres?-. Preguntó.

- _orihime_- se escucho de nuevo -_orihime-._

Ella corrió hacía la voz, se escuchaba mas cerca y mas cerca, hasta que llego a un lugar rodeado de sakuras, pero en medio estaba despejado, hay estaba sentada una niña de cabello color rosado, su color de piel era blanca como la nieve, su complexión era delgada, llevaba un kimono de color blanco, estaba llorando. Entonces volvió a repetir la voz.

_-_ _Orihime…-_.

- aquí estoy-. Respondió orihime acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

Se escuchaba que estaba llorando, tenia la cara tapada con sus manos, cuando orihime llego a ella, la niña se empezó a reír, orihime se asusto y se alejó rápidamente de ella. La niña se empezó a parar lentamente, crecía mientras se paraba, cuando al fin pudo pararse, se quito las manos de la cara, se limpio las lágrimas, sonrió y miro a orihime con una sonrisa malvada, una sonrisa que daba miedo verla. Sus ojos eran de color verdes como el pasto, su cabello estaba desordenado, ella le sonrió.

-Ire por ti… Inoue… ¡Orihime!- dijo corriendo hacía orihime, orihime lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- se escucho gritar orihime.

Todos voltearon a ver a orihime rápidamente, Ichigo y los demás se alarmaron y se acercaron a ella rápidamente. Orihime se despertó de golpe llorando y asustada.

-¡Orihime!- grito tatsuki.

-¡Inoue! ¿¡Estas bien!?- pregunto rukia alarmado.

Orihime estaba asustada, tenía miedo, se tapo la cara y empezó a llorar. Tatsuki la abrazo, la maestra le pregunto que si estaba bien, orihime asintió quitándose las lágrimas. Orihime no volvería a dormir hasta dentro de una semana, cuando toco para el receso tatsuki le pregunto que había pasado, orihime no le respondió. Ichigo y rukia estaban preocupados por lo que había pasado así que se acercaron a orihime.

- ¿Inoue que paso, porque gritaste?- pregunto rukia seria.

Orihime le sonrió.

- Nada kuchiki-san, solo tuve una pesadilla, donde los duendes verdes lastimaban a los duendes azules fue eso, siento haberte preocupado- mintió orihime aun sonriéndole.

Rukia le creyó, pero ichigo sospechaba algo que no estaba bien. Orihime se levanto aun sonriendo y se fue.

Cuando acabaron las clases, orihime estaba guardando sus cosas, ichigo le había dicho a rukia que acompañaría a orihime para saber que había pasado. Ichigo se acercó a orihime.

- inoue, ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?-. Pregunto ichigo

Orihime le sonrió.

- no gracias kurosaki-kun, deberías acompañar a tu novia… a kuchiki-san- dijo la peli naranja sonriéndole.

Ichigo la miro serio.

-rukia me dijo que ella se iba adelantar y que te acompañara esta muy preocupada- dijo serio.

Orihime miro los ojos de ichigo, eran de color caramelo, sus ojos la hipnotizaban, pero sabia que ya no estaba libre. Ella lo miro y le desvío la mirada.

- no… no gracias kurosaki-kun… dile a kuchiki-san que estoy bien…- dijo orihime aun desviándole la mirada, agarro sus cosas y salió del salón.

Ichigo la miro irse, sintió algo duro, sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, miro el suelo y la puerta del salón donde orihime había salido. Y salió del salón. Cuando salió de la escuela vio a orihime de lejos, caminado lentamente, ichigo pensó que no la podía acompañar a su casa pero el al menos podía seguirla. Ichigo la siguió de lejos. Orihime se detuvo para comprar un helado, cuando estuvo a punto de comerlo, escucho un lloriqueo de un niño, voltio a ver y vio que el niño se le había caído su helado, orihime se acercó y le ofreció su helado, el niño lo acepto y le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo asía a su mama para contarle lo que había pasado, orihime sonrió y siguió caminando, ichigo estaba sorprendido y feliz al ver lo que hizo orihime, se había acordado de su madre sin saber porque, sonrió y la siguió.

Cuando orihime llego a su departamento, bajo la cabeza se detuvo enfrente de su puerta y empezó a llorar, ichigo la vio desde las escaleras llorar quería subir para ver porque lloraba, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué me prohibiste tus labios, tus abrazos… tu amor? ¿Por qué?-. sijo sollozando.

Empezó a llorar mas fuerte, después de unos minutos se limpio las lágrimas y entro a su departamento. A ichigo le dolía, no sabia porque le dolía tanto ver a orihime llorar, pero juro quien la hizo llorar lo iba a ir a golpear, para enseñarle no hacerle daño a una chica y menos a orihime, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok… es mi primer fanfic, disfrútenlo y por favor dejen reveiw. Por cierto habrá IR.

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Tite kubo-sensei *w*

Capitulo 2:

"_Confunción de los sentimientos"_

_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me prohibiste tus labios, tus abrazos… tu amor? ¿Por qué?_

Orihime sabía que ichigo estaba detrás de ella, siempre lo supo, aunque ocultara su reatsu, sabia que estaba detrás de ella cuando llego a su departamento, miro al suelo, empezó a llorar y dijo.

-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué me prohibiste tus labios, tus abrazos… tu amor? ¿Por qué?- pregunto sollozando.

Empezó a llorar más y más fuerte, pasaron minutos, así que decidió entrar a su departamento, se limpio las lágrimas y entro a su departamento. Al cerrar la puerta, se empezó a deslizar en la puerta y empezó a llorar mas fuerte, cuando llego al suelo se agarró de las piernas y empezó a llorar más. Después de horas de llorar se había cansado y se quedo dormida en el suelo.

_-Orihime- se escucho de nuevo esa voz – Orihime-._

Orihime se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y sus ojos quedaron en blanco, al ver a la chica sonriéndole, orihime se levanto de golpe y se pego a la puerta.

-Q…que... ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto asustada.

Ella le sonrió a un mas.

-¿te acuerdas de mi?- pregunto divertida.

- No… lo siento…- respondió orihime negándolo con la cabeza.

La chica se acercó a orihime aun sonriéndole.

-Bueno… si no te acuerdas de mi yo aparecí en tu sueño… pero te diré una vez mas lo que te fije en tu sueño… vine por ti- respondió alegre-. Pero por ahora no… sabes tu casa es muy bonita…- dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor.

Orihime estaba asustada y mucho, ya se había acordado en donde la habuia visto. No podía decir algo, su mente queda en blanco, la chica de cabello rosa estaba paseando por el cuarto, se detuvo y la miro.

-ah, lo siento no me he presentado-. Dijo la chica acercándose hacia orihime- Soy Kinomoto Kazumi, nos veremos luego Orihime, vendré cuando menos te lo esperes- dijo kazumi. Después decir eso, se dio me dio vuelta y se empezó a reír, de pronto desapareció en forma de pétalos de sakura.

Orihime estaba aterrada, no sabia que hacer gritar, llorar o ir a contarles a los demás lo que le había pasado, no sabia que hacer. Abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo de su departamento. Corrió, corrió lo mas que pudo pero se canso, llego al parque busco una banca para sentarse, no la pudo encontrar, estaba demasiada cansada para buscar una banca, así que se sentó debajo de un árbol de sakura y empezó a llorar.

Ichigo no podía dormir pensaba en orihime, se pregunto porque, pero no sabia la respuesta. Rukia había regresado a la sociedad de las almas por algo. Ichigo estaba acostado en su cama pensando una y otra vez en orihime, cuando le dio el helado al niño, cuando rechazo su compañía y cuando había llorado enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, le dolía recordar cuando vio a orihime llorar enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, se pregunto porque le dolía tanto, ¿si amaba a rukia? Le daba giros a su cabeza lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar su almohada y ponérsela en la cara, maldiciéndose. Se escucho una risita ichigo se quito la almohada de la cara y se paro rápidamente, vio a una chica de 17 o 20 años de edad, tenia cabello color rosado, de piel de color como la nieve, llevaba un kimono de color blanco. Ichigo sorprendido le pregunto:

-¿Quién demonios eres? Y ¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto?- dijo ichigo serio.

-jajaja. Dijo la chica.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- dijo ichigo enojado.

La chica le sonrió.

-Soy Kinomoto Kazumi- le respondió Kazumi- Vengo a decirte que vendré por la persona que en verdad amas… Pero no te haz dado cuenta quien es realmente. Lo sabrás cuando se vaya- dijo sonriendo.

Ichigo estaba espantado, ¿pero porque decía eso? Si amaba a rukia o no la amaba. Ichigo ahora estaba confundido. Pero se puso serio y le grito.

-¿¡Porque diablos me dices eso!?

- Porque quería que supieras quien fue la persona quien la mato o quien se la llevo- respondió sonriéndole- Kurosaki ichigo… Ten cuidado y cuando menos te lo esperes… ella ya no estará aquí- le dijo aun sonriéndole, se empezó a reír y desapareció en pétalos de sakura.

Ichigo se quedo inmóvil, no sabia que hacer si maldecir o correr. Ya no sabia si amaba realmente a rukia, le daba vueltas, estaba confundido, disidió salir por un momento para tranquilizarse. Agarro una chamarra de cuero y salió de su casa. Empezó a caminar, las calles estaban calladas, muy silenciosas de lo normal, llego al parque, empezó a caminar por el parque, toda su tranquilidad acabo cuando escucho alguien llorar, inundablemente era Orihime, ichigo corrió hacía donde se escuchaban los lloriqueos. La encontró debajo de un árbol de sakura, ichigo se acercó lentamente y se escuchaba mas fuerte, cuando estaba enfrente de ella ichigo la miro y dijo:

-Inoue…

Orihime detuvo por un momento su lloriqueo, alzó la mirada y enfrente de ella estaba ichigo mirándola con tristeza, ella se sonrojo.

-k…ku…kurosaki-kun- dijo orihime sonrojada.

-inoue… ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto ichigo desconcertado.

- Por nada kurosaki-kun- negó orihime, limpiándose las lagrimas con su muñeca.

Ichigo la miro.

-¿Porque estas aquí?-pregunto ichigo.

-emm… este… porque quise dar una vuelta kurosaki-kun- dijo orihime sonrojada.

-¿Inoue hace frio aquí fuera, no tienes frio?- pregunto ichigo desviando la mirada.

-u…un…un poco kurosaki-kun- respondió orihime bajando la mirada a avergonzada y sonrojada.

Ichigo le puso la mano enfrente de ella ofreciéndole levantarla, orihime se sonrojo a un mas y acepto. Cuando la levanto ichigo se quito la chamarra de cuero y se la dio a orihime.

-ten para que no tengas frio -dijo ichigo desviando la mirada.

Orihime miro la chamarra sonrojada más y más, luego acepto, ichigo se la puso pero orihime se sonrojo aun más.

Estaban frente a frente, Ichigo la miro y orihime a él, pero orihime desvío la mirada y se hizo para atrás.

-kurosaki-kun… me tengo que ir… ya es tarde- dijo orihime desviándole la mirada.

Ichigo asintió, sonriéndole:

-si pero yo te acompaño y no acepto un no como repuesta-. Dijo ichigo sonriendo aun.

Orihime lo miro.

-kurosaki-kun…-. Dijo en voz baja.

-nos vamos- dijo ichigo.

Orihime sonrió y asintió.

Caminaron por el parque, por las calles oscuras y silenciosas, hasta llegar al departamento de orihime, ella se voltio hacia él, estaban frente a frente, orihime se sonrojo y lo miro.

-gracias por acompañarme kurosaki-kun…-.

Ichigo no respondió siguió mirándola, apreciándola, su belleza su piel parecía suave, sus mejillas estaban con un color rojo, su piel era de color porcelana, sus ojos de color gris, su sonrisa era hermosa, al decir verdad parecía una muñeca de porcelana, era hermosa. Ichigo, empezó a jugar con el cabello de orihime, ambos se empezaron a ha cercarse lentamente acercarse, ya sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando orihime se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mal, le dio un empujoncito a ichigo el cual lo dejo desconcertado, bajo la cabeza y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándolo.

-no…no…no es correcto… tu estas con kuchiki-san y yo… no es lo correcto kurosaki-kun lo siento…- dijo orihime.

Se dio la media vuelta y entro rápidamente a su departamento, cerrando la puerta lentamente. Ichigo se quedo parado enfrente de la puerta, mirando la puerta, desconcertado, se pregunto, ¿Por qué iba a besar a orihime? Si amaba a rukia. Se acordó cuando sus labios estaban acercándose lentamente. Entonces el suspiro se voltio y se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

**! bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capituloooo!**

Ok… es mi primer fanfic, disfrútenlo y por favor dejen reveiw. Por cierto habrá IR.

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Tite kubo-sensei *w*

Capitulo 3:

"_Lo inesperado" _

_¿Sus ojos sabrán a caramelo?_

A la mañana siguiente orihime se levanto, se tomo un baño, se cambio, se preparo de desayunar y se despidió de su hermano, pero ahora ya no estaba alegre, ahora estaba preocupada. Por lo que paso en la noche la dejo desconcertada al decir verdad. Cuando miro el reloj de la pared apenas eran las 6:30 de la mañana, suspiro agarro su suéter y se fue caminando, caminaba pensando lo que había pasado y en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera besado a ichigo, se sonrojo al recordar eso, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de pensar en eso.

Cuando dejo de pensar en eso, cerro sus ojos para pensar en algo bonito y no pensar en eso, cuando volvió abrir sus ojos, hay estaba Kazumi enfrente de ella sonriéndole. Orihime se hizo para atrás y salió corriendo, Kazumi solo se rio y camino detrás de ella orihime, orihime corría lo mas que pudo pero Kazumi uso sonido y se puso enfrente de ella. Orihime se hizo para atrás y estaba asustada no sabia que hacer si gritar o correr. Decidió correr lo más que pudo.

-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA!- grito orihime a punto

Se encontró en la calle donde vivía ichigo, pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¡AYUUDAA!- grito de nuevo pero aun mas fuerte.

Ichigo y rukia apareció enfrente de ella.

-¿¡que haces aquí Kazumi!?-. Pregunto ichigo enojado.

-kurosaki-kun… kuchiki-san…-dijo orihime aliviada.

-inoue ¿Estas bien?- pregunto rukia.

Orihime asintió. Ichigo voltio a ver a orihime y sonrió discretamente y volvió su mirada contra Kazumi. Kazumi lo único que pudo hacer es reír. Rukia la miro desconcertada.

-¿Qué tiene de chistoso?- pregunto rukia desconcertada.

-bueno… todo es gracioso, tu relación con kurosaki ichigo… es realmente patética-. Respondió sonriéndole.

-¿¡Ah que te refieres!?- pregunto rukia desesperada.

-bueno… ¿es que realmente no se han dado cuenta?- dijo Kazumi- Ustedes no están enamorados, solo están confundiendo la amistad con amor, son patéticos-.

Ichigo y rukia se quedaron en shock, porque Kazumi tenia razón estaban confundiendo su amistad tan grande en amor, lo que ellos sentían era cariño. Ichigo suspiro y rukia estaba sorprendida no sabia que decir. Kazumi sonrió y se empezó a reír.

-Al parecer funciono mi plan… nos volveremos a ver Inoue Orihime… pero la próxima no será bonito- dijo dejando de sonreír y desapareció.

Rukia miro a ichigo y dijo:

-Ichigo…- rukia miro desconcertada a ichigo.

Ichigo no respondió, porque era verdad, solo puedo mirar y decirle:

-regresemos a casa rukia-. Y desaparecieron.

Orihime estaba sorprendida de lo que había pasado, no lo podía creer, Kazumi había hecho que ichigo y rukia terminaran si lo hacían, estaba impactada, luego reacciono al saber que solo le quedaban 20 minutos para llegar así que se apresuró para llegar. Cuando llego a la escuela se escuchaban voces que hablaban en voz baja, tatsuki estaba con mizuiro y keigo, orihime fue con ellos para saludarlos.

-buenos días tatsuki-chan, keigo-kun, mizuiro-kun-dijo orihime sonriendo.

-Buenos días orihime- respondió seria tatsuki.

-tatsuki-chan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica confundida.

-pues… una chica de ojos verdes, visito a todos los del salón ayer en la noche… se llama Kinomoto Kazumi- dijo tatsuki.

Orihime puso los ojos en blanco, casi se le fue el aire al escuchar eso, se mordió el labio y pensó lo que había pasado. Suspiro y sonrió.

-Tatsuki-chan debió de ser un sueño- dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente.

Tatsuki negó y dijo seria:

-si hubiera sido un sueño, nadie hubiera tenido el mismo sueño- respondió tatsuki.

Orihime no supe que decir así que se quedo callada y sonrió

-tatsuki-chan todo va estar bien-.

Tatsuki le devolvió la sonrisa. Entraron ichigo y rukia, pero no agarrados de la mano y mucho menos cerca, rukia se sentó en frente e ichigo 4 sillas atrás de ella. Todos empezaron a rumorar, orihime estaba triste porque se dio cuenta que rukia e ichigo ya no eran novios.

Ya había pasado un mes, orihime ponía atención pero también se distraía al momento. No se podía concentrar al decir verdad. Pensaba en lo que había pasó una noche, ichigo y ella a punto de besarse y lo que paso en la mañana siguiente. Suspiro y su mirada se fue al cielo, mirando las nubes e imaginándose caras, figuraras de animales o cosas. Cuando toco, orihime se sintió aliviada por primera sonrió y empezó a guardas sus cosas, rukia se había ido temprano porque la saco su hermano byakuga, tatsuki tenia que ir a entrenamiento de tae kwon do, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, ichigo se acercó y le pregunto:

-inoue… ¿te podría acompañar a tu departamento? Es solo para estar seguro que no te pase nada, porque yo te protegeré, pase lo que pase, yo te prometo protegerte-.

Orihime se sonrojo, lo miro a los ojos.

-kurosaki-kun- dijo en voz baja para que él no la pudiera escuchar. Ella sonrió y acepto.

Mientras que iban caminando, orihime estaba a lado de ichigo, estaba sonrojada, orihime vio a un heladero, salió corriendo para comprarse un helado, ichigo salió tras de ella. Cuando llego al puesto de heladería, orihime tenía su cara seria, eligiendo el sabor su halado, orihime se mordió el labio y dijo:

-¿Cuál elijo? ¿El de chocolate de los duendes verdes o el de fresa de los duendes azules?-.

Ichigo la miro y le sonrió.

-elije uno inoue- respondió ichigo- el sabor que mas te guste-.

Orihime le sonrió y respondió:

-es por eso… los dos sabores me gustan y solo tengo dinero para comprarme de un sabor-.

Ichigo le sonrió tiernamente y le dijo al heladero:

-me pueden ambos sabores, por favor-.

-kurosaki-kun no te hubieras molestado…-dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada y avergonzada.

-no importa inoue- dijo ichigo sonriéndole dándole el helado.

-kurosaki-kun….arigato…- dijo orihime avergonzada y a la vez emocionada. (arigato significa gracias en japonés).

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa, después, caminaron por el parque y luego fueron al departamento de orihime, al llegar orihime se voltio para estar enfrente de ichigo y le sonrió sonrojada.

-Arigato kurosaki-kun- dijo orihime.

- no hay de que inoue- respondió el peli naranja.

-kurosaki-kun… me divertí mucho… gracias por todo…- dijo orihime.

Pero ichigo no respondió. Él estaba mirando los ojos de orihime, eran grises, orihime también se quedo mirándole a los ojos, eran de color caramelo, se pregunto si sabrían a caramelo. Se empezaron acercar lentamente, orihime cerro los ojos al igual que ichigo, sus labios se empezaron acerca lentamente, estaban tan cerca, pero alguien aplaudió, ichigo y orihime se voltearon rápidamente, era Kazumi aplaudiendo, acercándose lentamente, sonriendo. Ichigo se puso enfrente de orihime, orihime se asomo para ver, ichigo saco su insignia y se convirtió en shinigami, orihime se aferro al cuerpo de ichigo, ichigo saco a zanguetsu. Kazumi se acercó lentamente aplaudiendo.

-me hubiera gustado que siguieran con esa escena romántica, pero al parecer mi presencia no los deja- dijo Kazumi.

-¿A que viniste?- preguntó serio ichigo.

-viene…- dijo Kazumi pero de pronto desapareció por un momento- por ella…- termino de decir cuando tenia sostenida a orihime tapándole la boca y con la espada en el cuello.- un movimiento en falso y despídete de tu amada kurosaki ichigo-.

Ichigo grito asustado:

-¡INOUE! ¿¡Qué QUIERES!? ¡DEJA EN PAZ A INOUE!- dijo ichigo.

- yo quiero… su alma… y su cuerpo…- respondió Kazumi, mirando a orihime. – y también acuérdate que te dije que vendría por la persona que amabas realmente-.

Ichigo se quedo inmóvil al escuchar eso ella le había dicho eso… entonces ¿él amaba a orihime? por su culpa orihime pagaría las consecuencias eso lo dejo en shock. Orihime estaba asustada. No sabia que hacer. Miro a ichigo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ichigo la miro a ella.

-Adiós kurosaki ichigo despídete de tu Kazumi.

Los ojos de orihime salieron de lágrimas y se escucho gritar:

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!- grito orihime.

-¡INOUEEEEE!- Grito ichigo.

Usando shumpo, orihime se estiro su brazo para que ichigo sostuviera su mano, ichigo estiro suu brazo, ichigo cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar la mano orihime pero desapareció en pétalos de sakura. Ichigo se quedo mudo, estaba impactado, orihime, su orihime desapareció enfrente de sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Ichigo sintió un nudo en la garganta, tiro su espada y se hinco y dijo en voz baja:

-inoue…- dijo el chico con la mirada a perdida en el suelo- ¡INOUE!- grito.

Entonces llego Ishida, Chad, renji y rukia, pero solo pudieron ver el cuerpo de ichigo tirado enfrente de la puerta del departamento de orihime y mas adelante ichigo hincado con la cabeza agachada y zanguetsu a lado de él. Rukia y los demás fueron a ver a ichigo.

-¡Ichigo!- grito rukia acercándose a ichigo.

Ichigo no respondió ni se movió. Rukia se dio cuenta que orihime no estaba y se acercó a ichigo:

-¿En donde esta inoue?- pregunto rukia.

Ichigo no respondió ni se molesto en voltear. Ishida lo agarro y le dijo:

-¡¿En donde esta Inoue-san kurosaki?!-.

Ichigo no se molesto en verlo solo respondió:

-Se la llevo… Kazumi…- dijo ichigo.

Ishida, renji, Chad y rukia quedaron impactados, ishida lo soltó y todos se quedaron callados.


	4. Chapter 4

**bien... aqui esta el cuarto capitulo... ¡espero que les guste!**

**sin mas que decir...  
**

******DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia... ¡claro que si!  


**¡enjoy and review!  
**

Capitulo 4:

"_Recuerdos"_

_A veces es bueno recordar el pasado… A veces es doloroso…_

_Fin/flash_

_Estaba orihime en el cuarto de ichigo, ichigo estaba dormido orihime lo miro y dijo:_

_-bueno kurosaki-kun estoy aquí parada despedirme, tenia tantas personas para despedirme, estaba tatsuki-chan, sado-kun, ishida-kun, kuchiki-san… pero te eligió a ti- dijo mirándolo._

_Orihime se empezó a cercar a ichigo, lentamente, agarro la mano de ichigo, estaba tan cerca de los labios de ichigo pero se separo de golpe._

_-lo siento, kurosaki-kun… no es correcto…- dijo orihime llorando, algunas de sus lagrimas cayendo en la mejilla de ichigo._

_- pero no es la ultima vez que nos veremos- dijo quitándose las lagrimas.-kurosaki-kun tenia tantas cosas que quería hacer, ser astronauta, doctora, chef, maestra. ¡Ojala, pudiera tenido 5 vidas! Así podría haber nacido en 5 ciudades distintas, haber comido 5 tipos de comidas distintas cada día, podría haber tenido 5 oficios distintos y también… poder enamorarme de la misma persona 5 veces… adiós kurosaki-kun-._

_Fin de fin /flash_

Orihime se despertó, estaba acostada en el suelo, se sentó y se dio cuenta que llevaba el vestido arrancar, miro a su alrededor era su habitación, cuando ulquiorra la trajo a _hueco mundo_. Se paro lentamente, y miro su alrededor, estaba como lo había dejado, destruido por melody y loly, no había puerta, había un agujero enorme, salió de su habitación por el agujero enorme que había hecho grimmjow. Camino por los pasillos todo estaba en ruinas, se veía que había pasado mucho tiempo, orihime recordó todo lo que había pasado aquí, la pelea de grimmjow contra ichigo, y contra ulquiorra, suspiro al recordar esos momentos.

Siguió hasta llegar a la sala de central estaba como antes, piso estaba hecho pedazos, hay había peleado ulquiorra y ichigo. Así que uso su sonten kishun, ya que ishida había roto el solo con su pelea contra yammy, para pasar por hay, cuando llego al suelo, siguió caminado, encontró rastros de peleas, las paredes estaban rota y dañadas, miraba su alrededor y recordaba todo. Cuando entro a la sala principal hay estaba Kazumi sentada en el trono donde estaba aizen, al parecer la estaba esperando, Kazumi la miro y le sonrío, orihime se asusto se hizo para atrás pero el suelo se abrió enfrente de ella, orihime se cayo para atrás y se arrastró hacia atrás. Kazumi en peso a bajar de las escaleras lentamente, cuando llego al suelo, uso shumpo para llegar a orihime. Orihime se arrastró para atrás, pero Kazumi la seguía. Cuando llego a la pared lo único que pudo hacer fue usar el sonten kishun para protegerse, Kazumi nada mas tuvo que sacar su zampactoy golpear para romper el escudo, Kazumi la tomo del brazo y la levanto bruscamente y saco algo, era laHogyoku, orihime se asusto, pensó que la hyogaku estaba con urahada kisuke pero al parecer ya no. Kazumi la miro y le sonrió.

-mmm… al parecer conoces laHogyoku ¿verdad?- dijo casi.

Orihime asintió.

-bueno orihime ahora te preguntas… ¿Para que tengo laHogyoku, para que la voy a utilizar? Bueno es muy sencillo, la utilizare para controlar tu cuerpo, pero primero tengo que hacer la ceremonia y tu eres parte de ella- dijo sonriendo.

Orihime solo pudo verla horrorizada y pensó:

-_kurosaki-kun-._

Ichigo estaba en la casa de urahada con rukia, renji, ishida y sado, urahada escucho todo lo que había pasado, los miro y dijo.

-Esa tal _"Kazumi"_ tiene todo planeado, desde el inicio lo planeo todo, ayer robaron la Hogyokuen la sociedad de las almas por eso rukia tubo que ir… pero porque se llevo a orihime-chan… esa es la pregunta de oro-dijo urahada tapándose la boca con su abanico.

- Es cierto ¿Por qué se llevo a inoue-san?- dijo ishida.

Ichigo solo estaba escuchando, rukia lo miraba con preocupación. Rukia le sonrió y le dijo.

-inoue estará bien-.

Ichigo la miro pero no dijo nada, urahada miro a ichigo y le dijo:

-pero al menos sabemos donde esta-.

Ichigo se asombro y lo miro.

-¿¡en donde esta inoue!?- pregunto ichigo casi gritando.

Urahada lo miro seriamente.

-kurosaki-san tranquilo, ella esta en _hueco mundo_, quieres saber porque… por desgracia ni yo se porque.- respondió urahada.

Ichigo suspiro aliviado porque al menos saben en donde estaba orihime, sonrió y dijo:

-vamos por inoue-.

Todos aceptaron y se pararon, ichigo, rukia y renji usaron su insignia para salir de su cuerpo y convertirse en shinigamis. Cuando ya todos estaban listos, urahada abrió una _garganta_ para que ichigo y los demás entraran, ichigo fue el primero en entrar y todos los siguieron, ichigo iba corriendo y pensó:

-_inoue… ya voy solo espérame yo… te SALVARE…-._

Orihime estaba siguiendo a Kazumi, no podía usar sus poderes porque si no los perdería para siempre alias hacer nada, solo le quedaba tener esperanzas de que ichigo la rescatar, orihime suspiro, Kazumi se detuvo enfrente de una puerta.

-ya abriendo la puerta.

Al abrir las puertas orihime pudo ver que estaba gigantesca iluminada y muy bonita, en medio había un estanque enorme con agua de color azul marino, se mordió el labio superior, kazumi se detuvo y la miro:

-aquí va hacer-.

-¿Qué se va hacer?- pregunto orihime.

Kazumi la miro y le sonrió:

-aquí se hará tu ceremonia… Inoue Orihime- respondió.

Orihime desvió la mirada, Kazumi la miro y le apretó las mejillas.

-orihime… ¿Qué te pasa? en la ceremonia nadie debe de estar triste… y menos tu porque tu eres la principal del ritual- sonrió Kazumi soltándola a la vez.

Orihime estaba detrás del estanque, se mordió el labio, miro a Kazumi a los ojos y le pregunto:

-¿y ahora que sigue?-.

Kazumi le sonrió, lanzo la Hogyokual estanque y después empujo a orihime al estanque, pero orihime escucho algo antes de caer al estanque.

Vio que Kazumi había pronunciado algo aun sonriendo.

-_sayonara… Inoue Orihime…-. (__Sayonara__ significa hasta __luego o adiós__)._

Luego de eso orihime cayo al estanque, lentamente se empezó alejar el reflejo de kazumi. Orihime, miro a su lado derecho no había nada solo oscuridad, pero a su lado izquierdo vio a la Hogyokua lado suyo, sumergiéndose, orihime la miro y sonrió, volvió a mirar enfrente y pensó.

-_Tenia tantas cosas que hacer… nunca le pude decir a kurosaki-kun que lo amaba, no pude ser astronauta, doctora, chef, maestra, no pude ser novia de kurosaki-kun… no me pude despedir de todos, tatsuki-chan, ishida-kun, sado-kun, renji-kun, mizuiro-san, keigo-kun… y menos de kurosaki-kun… nunca pude besarlo… y menos cuando tuve la oportunidad… pero al menos fui feliz…-. _Orihime sonrió, vio a kazumi a cercarse a ella, orihime empezó a cerro los ojos lentamente y se imagino a todos enfrente de ella, su hermano sora, tatsuki, sado, ishida, renji, rukia, a los capitanes, a los tenientes, a los arrancar, a todos y en medio estaba ichigo sonriéndole, cerro los ojos, salió lagrimas de sus ojosy dijo_- Arigato… por todo chicos…sayonara…-._

Kazumi supo que ya era hora se lanzo al agua y vio a orihime cerrando los ojos lentamente, nado mas rápido, cuando llego agarro laHogyoku, se acercó a orihime la puso en el pecho de orihime y kazumi se acercó lentamente a orihime abrazándola, cuando ya estaba se había a cercado lo suficiente, kazumi se a ferro al cuerpo de orihime, la Hogyoku se empezó a brillar, kazumi cerro los ojos y pensó.

-_ya es hora…-._

La Hogyoku empezó a iluminarse mas, más y más hasta que todo se quedo ilumino de color blanco.

Ichigo y los demás llegaron a hueco mundo, se cayeron pero se levantaron rápido y siguieron corriendo. Ichigo mira a su lado y estaba como lo habían dejado, la torre donde orihime le dijo que no muriera, donde había peleado con grimmjow y con noitra, el suspiro el cerro los ojos por un instante y los abrió al ver la torre enfrente donde orihime estaba, de repente recordó algo que kazumi le dijo.

_- vendré por la persona que más amas… Pero no te haz dado cuenta quien es realmente. Lo sabrás cuando se vaya-._

Ichigo se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho, se asombro al darse cuenta que el desde el principio él estaba enamorado de orihime… rayos como fue tan patético para no darse cuenta, sonrió y miro al frente.

-yo… yo te protegeré… inoue…- dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

Cuando llegaron a la torre ichigo corrió en donde sentía el reatsu de orihime, corrieron todos, sin detenerse, cuando llegaron en donde sentían el reatsu de orihime, ichigo abrió la puerta y grito:

-¡INOUE!-.

Pero apareció una luz blanca que cegó a todos.

**¿que les parecio?**

**¡si quieren mas dejen reviews!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**He regresado! realmente ya queria subir el siguien te capi pero mi compu se descompuso y bla, bla ,bla...**

**sin mas que decir ¡ICHIHIME FOREVER! **

**declaimer: bleach no es mio solo la historia y kasumi e ichinose y bla, bla, bla...**

Capitulo 5:

"_Yo te salvare_"

_Yo…yo… ¡YO TE PROTEGERE!_

hasta que desapareció la luz, pasaron 10 segundos para volver a ver, ichigo aun veía borroso, vio a orihime parada con la cabeza agachada, cubriéndole el cabello toda la cara, traía el vestido arrancar, ichigo entre cerro los ojos y dijo en voz baja.

-¿Inoue?-.

Pero cuando todos recuperaron la vista, se quedaron paralizados, no era orihime, ella tenía el cabello de color rosa, pero tenia las rikas a los lados de su cabello, aun tenia la cabeza abajo, rukia se mordió el labio y dijo.

-¿Inoue?- pregunto.

La chica se empezó a reír silenciosamente, luego se empezó a reír más fuerte, toda la sala se podía escuchar con claridad su risa, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, al solo mirada, no era orihime, solo la cara y el aspecto físico era de orihime, pero ella tenia cabello rosa, ojos verdes como el pasto y su piel era de color blanco como la nieve. Ichigo la reconoció, uso shumpo, ella saco su zanpacto, ichigo también lasaco,estaba frente a frente, con sus zanpactos cruzadas, ella sonrió, ichigo la miro con odio e ira y grito:

-¡MALDITA KAZUMI! ¿¡EN DONDE ESTA INOUE!?- pregunto ichigo gritando.

Kazumi no le respondió, solo lomiro, sonriendo y dijo:

-tsubaki-.

Tsubaki golpeo a ichigo con una fuerza increíble, ni siquiera ichigo pudo contener el poder, salió volando estrellándose contra uno de los tubos, rukia corrió hacia donde estaba kazumi.

-¡ICHIGO! Maldita…- grito rukia.

Kazumi solo tuvo que poner su zampacto enfrente de su cara para protegerse, rukia uso casi toda su fuerza pero solo pudo romper el suelo en donde estaba kazumi. kazumi le sonríe, rukia no entendía porque hasta que kazumi hace que tsubaki haga que salga volando la zanpacto de rukia así atravesándole el pecho, rukia solo miraba la mano con la que la había a travesando kazumi, entonces sintió un dolor intenso que grito con todo, renji, sado y ishida salieron corriendo hacia rukia, cuando kazumi saco su mano la agarro y la lanzo, pero renji la pudo agarrar, se vio que saco algo, era rukia pero diferente, su cabello era azul claro, su piel era de color gris y su ojos de color rojos como la sangre, era su parte mala, su parte donde estaba el odio. Ishida, renji, Chad y rukia se quedaron sorprendidos, kazumi sonrió y desapareció, apareció enfrente de renji y saco al renji interior, luego con ishida y de último con Chad.

-vayan- dijo kazumi.

Ellos obedecieron y fueron todos contra cada ellos mismos, rukia estaba contra ella misma. Rukia se separo y pregunto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-me llamo kiaru, soy tu odio y sé que odias a muchas como…-.

Rukia se lanzo contra ella.

Kiaru se dio cuenta de algosonrió y dijo:

-comencemos entonces-.

Renji estaba peleando contra su parte, ambos gritaron:

-¡RUGE ZABIMARU!-.

Y sus espadas chocaron una y otra vez, hasta que renji se canso y decidido preguntarle:

-¿cual… es tu nombre?- pregunto renji cansado.

- soy… jinren, soy tu ego, tu odio, tu ira, hay distintas formas de decirme-.

- bueno… al menos se quien eres y como te llamas… ¿Listo?-pregunto renji.

Los dos renjis agarraron sus espadas y gritaron:

-¡BANKAI!-.

Chad solo peleaba, no quería hablar y menos con el mismo.

Ishida, usaba su arco pero lo malo es que ambos tenían los mismos poderes, eso hizo sentirse mas enojado, cuando ambos se habían cansado, ishida lo miro y le pregunto:

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

El otro ishida le sonrió y le contesto:

-daishi, ese es mi nombre, soy tu ira, tu odio.-.

Ishida solo le sonrió y dijo:

-bueno, si tu eres yo, pero mi parte contraria, de ves de saber que hablar es una perdida de tiempo para ambos… ¿verdad?-.

Daishi le sonrió, ishida le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron otra vez a pelear.

Ichigo estaba agachado, no sabia que hacer, no quería lastimar a orihime, si aun estaba hay, pero quería matar a kazumi, ichigo reacciono cuando escucho gritar a rukia, ichigo cuando voltio vio a rukia estaba siendo cargada por renji, pero cuando voltio a ver a kazumi se sorprendió porque a lado de ella estaba una rukia pero diferente, de pronto kazumi desapareció de su vista, escucho un grito de renji, luego de ishida y de ultimo Chad. Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que a lado de kazumi estaban sus amigos pero diferentes, ichigo se paro, uso shumpo para estar enfrente de kazumi y grito:

-¡KAZUMIII!-.

Kazumi voltio a verlo, ichigo la miro y se quedo paralizado, porque esa cara era la que orihime lo miraba cuando le sonreía, ichigo reacciono cuando rukia le grito.

Kazumi casi le corta la cabeza, ichigo se volvió a poner serio y grito:

-¡DEVUELVEME A INOUEEE!-.

Kazumi le sonrió.

-oblígame…- le respondió a un sonriendo.

Ichigo se hizo para atrás, agarro a zanguetsu y la puso al frente a zanguetsu.

-BAN…¡KAI!-grito ichigo-tensa zanguetsu-.

Kazumi lo miro:

-¿Ese es tu bankai?- dijo en forma de burla.- no me hagas reír.

- no es para que te rías- respondió ichigo enojado.

Kazumi saco su zanpakutuo y le sonrió.

-esta es mi zampakutuo… se llama Black ángel- dijo kazumi.

Ichigo siguió serio, alzo a Zanguetsu.

-getsuga… ¡TENSHOOOUUU!- Grito ichigo.

Lanzando un getsuga tenshouhacia kazumi, kazumi solo estira sus brazos y dice:

-sonten kishun-.

Aparece el sonten kishun enfrente de ella, cuando se empieza a desaparecer el getsuga, kazumi se da cuenta que ichigo estaba enfrente de ella, kazumi puso enfrente su zanpakutuo, chocan sus espadas, ahora están frente a frente, kazumi mira sus ojos cafés de color caramelo, suspiro y le pregunta:

-¿Por qué quieres que te devuelva a orihime, kurosaki ichigo?- pregunto kazumi seria, ya no sonreía.

Ichigo se hizo para atrás ybajo la cabeza.

-porque… ¡yo le prometí que la protegería!- respondió lanzándole un getsuga tenshou a la vez.

Kazumi se sorprendió y recordó algo:

-"_yo te protegeré kazumi, no importa que sea, pase lo que pase te protegeré"-._

Ella no pudo esquivar el ataque por completo, sangraba le había hecho una herida en el brazo izquierdo, no muy profunda pero lo suficiente para no poderlo usar. Kazumi jadeaba de dolor, tenia la cabeza agachada, cuando alzo la mirada se quedo asustada, se hizo para atrás, apareció la imagen de un chico, muy parecido a ichigo, ella se quedo paralizada, aparecieron lagrimas en su ojos, ella pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-ichinose-kun… ¿Eres tu?-pregunto kazumi con lagrimas en los ojos.

**bueno ha llegado el fin del capitulo, quise saltarme la parte de las peleas por que no se muy bien describirlas... gomen nee...**

**¿les gusto?**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**


	6. Chapter 6 El pasado

**OHAYO MINNA!**

**bien este es el siguiente capitulo... realmente me he emocionado por sus reviews... ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**este capitulo es parte de la historia, ademas, ahora entenderan algo sobre kazumi y el por que hace todo esto.**

**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertencen si no a tite kubo-sama *w* pero kasumi entre otros personajes si**

**ENJOY!**

Capitulo 6:

"El pasado es doloroso"

_¡NOOO!... ¡no te mueras! ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡ICHINOSEEE!_

Una chica de cabello rosado, su cabello era muy largo, caminaba por el bosque, con los ojos cerrados, estaba cantaba una canción, su sonrisa parecía la luna, traía un kimono de color rosa de la flor de un sakura, esa chica se llama kazumi.

-¡kazumiii!- se escucho una voz.

Kazumi voltio, paro y sonrió:

-¡ichinose-kuun!- grito kazumi saludando de lejos.

Ichinose estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, cuando él ya iba a llegar en donde estaba kazumi se tropezó por una raíz se un árbol, se cayo enfrente de kazumi, kazumi bajo la cabeza, lo vio y se empezó a reír. Ichinose se sonrojo y también se rio. Después de reírse por un rato, ichinose se paro, se sacudió la ropa y le sonrió.

-buenos días, kazumi- dijo ichinose.

Kazumi lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-buenos días, ichinose-kun- respondió kazumi.

Ichinose era alto, musculoso, su piel estaba bronceada, sus ojos eran de color azul como el cielo, su cabello era de color marrón, su sonrisa hipnotizaba a cualquiera, al decir verdad se parecía mucho a ichigo traía un kimono de color negro con líneas azul marino.

Kazumi le sonrío y dijo:

-bueno… ¿que vamos hacer hoy ichinose-kun?-.

Ichinose la miro a los ojos, eran verdes como el pasto, él sonrió y respondió:

-que tal si caminamos por el bosque… ¿que te parece?-.

Kazumi lo miro y acepto. Caminaron por el bosque, jugando y riéndose por lo que les había pasado, kazumi corrió pero se tropezó con una roca y se lastimo el pie. Ichinose corrió hacia ella y vio que su pie estaba herido, kazumi estaba chillando por el dolor, ichinose la mira y pregunta:

-¿estas bien kazumi?-.

Kazumi lo mira y sonríe:

-si estoy bien… ¿me ayudas a pararme por favor?-.

Ichinose asintió al momento de pararse kazumi se cayó al suelo al instante, porque su pie se había roto, sintió un dolor fuerte, ella se mordió el labio para no gritar, entonces sintió que alguien lacargo miro y vio que era ichinose, ella se sonrojo y dijo:

-ichinose-kun…-.

Ichinose la mira a los ojos y le pregunta:

-¿estas bien?-.

Kazumi se sonroja aun más y se voltio al otro lado para que no la viera, ichinose sonríe y dijo:

-bueno tenemos que ir con alguien para que te cure-.

Kazumi lo mira con tristeza y dijo:

-¿Y la caminata ichinose-kun?- pregunto con tristeza.

Ichinose le sonríe dijo:

-la caminata se puede posponer… lo que ahora me preocupa eres tu-.

Kazumi se sonroja y le sonríe.

Después de 3 semanas, kazumi ya podía caminar y correr. Kazumi corría por el bosque, los sakuras adornaban el bosque con color rosa, kazumi llego a un lugar donde la parte central estaba despejada, pero a los lados estaba rodeados de arboles, kazumi estaba fascinada, daba vueltas, cuando se canso se tiro al suelo, después de un rato se quedo dormida. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba cargando, era ichinose, kazumi se sonrojo, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-ichinose-kun… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

Ichinose la mira y le sonríe.

-bueno te estoy cargando para que te vayas a dormir a tu casa, me tenia muy preocupado, no te encontraba en ningún lado- respondió ichinose aun sonriendo- kazumi… no me vuelvas hacer eso… por favor- dijo ichinose mirándola con tristeza.

Kazumi se sonrojo.

-no volveré hacer, ichinose-kun te lo prometo… siento haberte preocupado… onegasai- respondió kazumi con una cara de tristeza. (_Onegasai_ significa _lo siento_).

Ichinose la miro y dijo:

-esta bien… no importa… no es necesario que te pongas así- dijo ichinose sonriendo.

Kazumi lo miro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al día siguiente kazumi se despertó temprano, porque alguien estaba lanzando rocas y unas de ellas cayo en su cara, eso hizo que se quejara de dolor. Se paro de golpe abrió la ventana y grito:

-¡acaso nadie puede dormir en paz!- grito kazumi pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era se quería morir de la vergüenza, era ichinose, ella cerro la ventana, se maldijo una y otra vez. Ella suspiro, se fue hacia a la puerta la abrió y dijo:

-siento a verte gritado ichinose-kun… onegasai- dijo rápidamente.

Ichinose la vio y le dijo:

-no importa, perdóname tu por haberte hecho lanzado rocas, es que sé que no te levantas si te gritan, tienes un sueño muy pesado-.

- no importa ichinose-kun… demo… ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto kazumi bostezando a la vez. (_Demo_significa _pero_).

Ichinose le sonríe y le responde:

-vamos de picnic por un día, pero primero hay que hacer una caminata por la mañana ¿no lo crees?-.

Kazumi lo mira con admiración y alegría, ella asintió.

Ellos caminaron por el bosque, ahora kazumi no se había arrepentido haberse levantado temprano, a lo contrario se alegraba por eso, al decir verdad hoy era su mejor día de su vida, caminado al amanecer a lado de ichinose… con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Ella sonrió y a lavez cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió llegaron al lugar donde ayer estaba kazumi y se había dormido también.

Kazumi sonrío tanto que grito de la alegría, corrió y dio vueltas a la vez, ichinose solo la miraba feliz, el tenia la canasta donde llevaba todo lo que se necesitaba para hacer un picnic, el la soltó y también salió detrás de kazumi, kazumi se dio cuenta que ichinose iba tras de ella así que ella empezó a correr para que no la atrapara, así pasaron las horas, corriendo, jugando, platicando, imaginando rostros en las nubes, riendo y comiendo.

Cuando ya estaba cayendo la noche ellos se acostaron en el mantel para ver las estrellas, cuando cayo la noche, ellos empezaron a imaginar caras o cosas en las estrellas, ichinose estaba a lado de kazumi, entonces ichinose agarra la mano de kazumi, kazumi voltea para ver a ichinose, ichinose la estaba viendo, kazumi se empieza a cercarse lentamente a ichinose, y ichinose hacia ella, sus labios estaban cerca, y se besaron, fue un beso tierno que duro no por mucho tiempo por falta de aire, una y otra vez se basaron, kazumi se separo y dijo:

-te amo ichinose-kun-.

- yo también te amo te protegeré kazumi, no importa que sea, pase lo que pase te protegeré, te lo prometo- dijo ichinose mirándola a los ojos.

Kazumi se sonrojo y lloro.

Al día siguiente ambos estaban dormidos en el bosque, ichinose estaba abrazando a kazumi y kazumi estaba dormida en su pecho. Cuando kazumi despertó se dio cuenta que estaba dormida en el pecho de ichinose y que él la estaba abrazándola. Ella se sonrojo y se volvió a dormir para que nunca despertara de este sueño, después de dos horas ichinose se despertó, el cuando la vio que estaba dormida en su pecho, no le molesto, el abrazo aun más fuerte y dijo tiernamente:

-es hora de despertar, mi bella durmiente-.

Kazumi abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando los abrió por completo, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que él estaba despierto y aun la abrazaba, kazumi se sonrojo a un más y dijo:

-ya desperté, ichinose-kun-.

Ichinose le sonríe tiernamente y que el la abrazara más fuerte, pegándola contra su pecho, eso hizo que kazumi se sonrojara.

-me alegra que te hayas despertado… kazumi…-dijo ichinose.

Kazumi se le llenaron los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción, ella lloro de la felicidad.

Meses después, ichinose se convirtió en shinigami, kazumi le alegro la noticia, tenia una zanpakutuo llamada "_black ángel", _ichinosey kazumi habían planeado otro picnic, ya que iban a cumplir 9 meses de noviazgo, ese día ichinose le pediría a kazumi que se casara con el, ichinose tenia que llegar temprano para ordenar todo para que todo sea perfecto. Kazumi traía un kimono blanco y con imágenes de flores de sakuras, corría de la felicidad sabiendo que hoy iban a cumplir 9 meses de novios, corría, daba vueltas por los arboles, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar empezó a llover, kazumi corrió mas rápido para poder llegar, cuando llego vio a ichinose peleando con unos hollows, kazumi se asusto y corrió hacia él.

-¡Ichinose!-. Grito kazumi.

Ichinose voltio, su ropa tenía sangre y estaba rota, el la vio y grito:

-¡kazumiii! ¡Corre!.

Kazumi movió la cabeza negándole. Enfrente de kazumi aparece un hollow, kazumi corrió pero el hollow la persiguió, corrió, corrió hasta que se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol, el hollow estaba frente a ella, el hollow alza su brazo para matarla, kazumi empezó a llora, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver nada, no sintió nada, al abrirlos se le salieron lagrimas de sus ojos, ichinose estaba en frente de ella, ichinose agarro su espada y corto al hollow a la mitad, ichinose soltó la espada y se cayo hacia adelante, kazumi cuando lo vio caer soltó un grito, se arrastró hacia él, al llegar a el agarro la cabeza y lloro. Ichinose la vio y sonrió.

-me… alegra… que no estés herida…

Kazumi negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

-esto es mi culpa… te tuve que hacer caso… esto no hubiera pasado…

Ichinose la miro y tosió.

-esto no es tu culpa…kazumi… yo te prometí protegerte…

Kazumi negándolo con la cabeza, empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-vamos con un doctor para que te cures… te pondrás bien.

Ichinose la mira y saco algo de su bolsillo, era una cajita de color azul marino, la abrió y adentro tenia un anillo, kazumi lo miro, ichinose la miro sonriendo.

-kazumi… ¿te… quieres casar… conmigo?-. Pregunto ichinose temblando la mano.

Kazumi mira al anillo después a ichinose y sonríe.

-si me quiero casar contigo… ichinose-kun…

Ichinose la miro y sonrió, de pronto se empezaron a cerrar los ojos, cuando cerro los ojos kazumi se asusto y grito:

_-¡NOOO!... ¡no te mueras! ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡ICHINOSEEE!_- grito kazumi abrazando la cabeza de ichinose. Kazumi lloro y grito, sentía un gran dolor, no sabia que hacer, se mordió el labio y empezó a llorar mas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- ichinose-kun… por favor no me dejes… te amo… ¡ICHINOSEEE! se quedo por horas sentada y llorando hasta que decidió hacer algo. Kazumi dejo la cabeza de ichinose en el suelo suavemente, seguía mirándolo, agarro la zanpakutuo de ichinose y el anillo, se paro lentamente con ayuda de la zanpakutuo, cuando se paro, aun miraba a ichinose. Hizo una tumba debajo de un árbol de sakura, kazumi se quito las lágrimas de la cara y dijo:

-yo… hare sufrir a la cualquier persona que este enamorado, hare que sientan el mismo dolor que yo sentí… lo juro. Miro la tumba, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.- no dejare que nadie sea feliz... a nadie... sentira el mismo sufrimiento y dolor que yo... de eso me encargare...

**¿REVIEW?**

**¡SI!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡BUENAS NOCHES MINNA!**

**bueno ya estamos a los ultimos de esta historia :,(**

**espero que lo disfrute... los quiero y gracias por sus review!**

**declaimer: los personajes no pertenencen sino a tite kubo-sama **

**ENJOY!**

Capitulo 7:

"_El juramento" _

_Yo… hare sufrir a la cualquier persona que este enamorado, hare que sientan el mismo dolor que yo sentí… ¡LO JURO!_

Kazumi empezó a llorar, se arrodillo tirando la zanpakutuo, ichigo se quedo paralizado ver a kazumi llorar, kazumi se quito las lagrimas se empezó a parar lentamente, todo empezó a temblar, kazumi tenia la cabeza agachada.

-Yo… hare sufrir a la cualquier persona que este enamorado, hare que sientan el mismo dolor que yo sentí- dijo kazumi aun con la cabeza agachada. -¡hare que esta chica sufra el mismo dolor que yo sentí con la perdida de la persona que mas ame KUROSAKI ICHIGOO!- grito kazumi alzando la cara.

Kazumi grito:-¡BANKAI!

Todo se oscureció, ichigo saco su mascara hollow, sosteniendo su zampakutuo con mas fuerza.

-_Inoue… yo te salvare_- pensó ichigo.

Orihime se despierta, estaba acostadaen el pasto, estaba rodeada de arboles, aun traía el traje arrancar, se sentó, miro a todos lados, se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, no estaba en la sociedad de las almas, ni en hueco mundo y mucho menos en karakura.

-¿en donde estoy?-. Pregunto.

Pero se acordó lo que había pasado, miro al suelo, con la mirada pérdida sabiendo que haya fuera kazumi e ichigo están peleando, orihime se mordió el labio, sabía que si ichigo moría no lo soportaría, cerro los ojos por un momento, al abrirloshabían 4 mujeres enfrente de ella, una de ellastenia el cabello gris, era muy largo le llegaba por las rodillas, era alta, ojos azul como el cielo y piel pálida, su cara era tranquila, al decir verdad cuando orihime la miraba le daba mucha tranquilidad, un vestido de mangas largas era de color café, le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los tobillos, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero que lo adornaba un moño de color rosa,la segunda tenia el cabello de color café claro, no era muy largo ni muy corto, no era alta ni baja, su cara mostraba que le gustaba hacer cosas divertidas y que no le gusta estar aburrida,sus ojos tenían el mismo color que su cabello, era morena clara, traía un vestido de mangas le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, era de color azul cielo, le llegaba mas debajo de la rodilla pero no llegaba a los tobillos, traía un corsé en su cintura de color café, tercera tenia el cabello de color rojo, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cadera, era mas alta que la segunda pero un poco mas baja que la primera, sus ojos eran de color morado, su cara era afilada, su mirada era penetrante, el color de su piel era el color de la arena, traía un vestido que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los tobillos y la ultima su cabello era de color azul, le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color verdes claro, su cara era muy parecida a la suya, era un poco mas baja que la segunda, su piel parecía estar quemada por el sol, traía un vestido de mangas largas, de color rosa, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, todas ellas tenían un sombrilla del mismo color que su vestido.

La de cabello de color gris le dio la mano para que orihime se parara, cuando orihime se levanto, todas le sonrieron, al parecer estaban muy felices.

-Hola, soy Alice Jefferson, vengo de nuevo México, estados unidos- dijo la chica de cabello de color gris.- y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Alice.

-soy inoue orihime, vengo de karakura, Japón.- respondió orihime.

- yo soy Naomi yeshiva, vengo de Tokio, Japón es un gusto en conocerte- dijo la chica de cabello color azul la cual se llamaba Naomi.

- ¡yo soy Elizabeth Christopher, vengo de Londres, Inglaterra es un placer de conocerte, orihime inoue!- dijo emocionada la chica de cabello de color café.

- yo soy Rebecca Scheffer, vengo de Rusia- dijo la chica de cabello de color rojo haciendo una reverencia.

Todas se sonrieron, todo se volvió tranquilo, pero rebeca hizo que toda la tranquilidad se acabara, rebeca miro a orihime fijamente, eso hizo que se sintiera nerviosa.

-orihime… ¿ahora que hizo kazumi?- pregunto Rebeccamirando seria a orihime.

Orihime la miro y suspiro, desviando la mirada.

-kazumi-san… tomo el control de mi cuerpo…-. Respondió orihime.

Rebecca la miro y se mordió el labio y miro a las otras.

-entonces… ¿kazumi tomo el control de tu cuerpo orihime?-. Pregunto Elizabeth.

-así es…

- es lo mismo que hizo con todas nosotras, orihime-chan-. Dijo Naomi.

Orihime se quedo asombrada.

-¿kazumi-san tomo el control de sus cuerpos desde cuando?-. Pregunto orihime.

Todas asintieron.

-yo nací en 1885- respondió Elizabeth.

- yo en 1918- dijo Alice.

- yo en 1866- también dijo Naomi.

- y yo en 1876- dijo Rebecca.

Orihime estaba asombrada.

-¿y que hacen aquí?-. Pregunto orihime.

-Kazumi nos envía a este mundo cuando tiene el control de nuestro cuerpo- respondió Alice.

-pero ¿Por qué kazumi-san tomo sus cuerpos?-. Pregunto desconcertada orihime.

- kazumi tomo el control de mi cuerpo… porque tenía el poder de tele transportación, podía irme a diferentes lugares además podía copiar los ataques y habilidades de mis enemigos-. Respondió Elizabeth.

- yo tenia el poder de ver el futuro y la velocidad del sonido- Respondió Naomi.

- yo era la hechicera más poderosa del universo-. Respondió Alice.

- y yo era una shinigami sustituta-. Respondió de último Rebecca desviando la mirada.

- y tu orihime-chan ¿Cuál era tu poder?-. Pregunto Naomi.

- mi poder es el de las 6 flores-. Respondió orihime.

- ¿y sabes cual es el colmo orihime? Es que todas estuvimos enamoradas-. Respondió Rebecca.

Orihime se asombro y se mordió el labio.

-así es… yo estaba enamorada de Iván Rexach… él era mi prometido…-. Dijo Rebecca, bajando la cabeza.

- yo estaba enamorada de touya yukishinojo, también era mi prometido-. Dijo Naomi.

- el mio se llamaba Jonathan Jersey, él era mi novio -. Dijo Alice.

- el mio se llamaba Christopher Johnson, él era mi novio, lo ame y lo amo con todo mi corazón…- dijo Elizabeth empezando a llorar.

- ¿y el tuyo? ¿Cómo se llamaba orihime?-. Pregunto Alice.

-yo estoy enamorada de el… yo no se si el estará enamorado de mi…él se llama Kurosaki ichigo-. Respondió orihime desviando la mirada, con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿ichigo? ¿Y que era el? ¿Cómo es?-. Pregunto Elizabeth emocionada.

-sentémonos, ya me canse de estar parada-. Dijo Rebecca.

-igual yo-. Respondió Naomi.

Cuando todas se sentaron, orihime empezó a contar sombre su vida, cuando conoció a tatsuki, a ichigo, cuando su hermano sora la ataco, cuando descubrió sus poderes, cuando fueron a la sociedad de las almas, cuando conocieron a los bounts, cuando por primera vez aparecen los arrancar, cuando se siente celosa de rukia y le confiesa que esta enamorada de ichigo a matsumoto, cuando se fue a entrenar y cuando ulquiorra le da 24 horas para despedirse de una persona y la cual fue ichigo, cuando fue a hueco mundo, cuando fue golpeada por Loly y menoly, cuando grimmjow la rescata de ellas y la trae para que cure a ichigo, cuando ichigo la carga y pelea contra noitra, cuando ichigo peleo contra ulquiorra y murió, cuando regresaron a karakura y pierde sus poderes, cuando conoce a tsukishima, etc.

Rebecca se mordió la roída uña del pulgar, pensando en algo.

-sabes...dicen que kazumi se había enamorado, su novio murió protegiéndola, ella sufrió por su muerte, ella juro que haría sufrir a las personas, es por eso que toma el control para hacernos sufrir, como ella sufrió, ella mato a todos ellos, pero… tu orihime puedes cambiar eso… te ayudaremos para que tu no sufrías como nosotras sufrimos, orihime…- dijo Rebecca con lagrimas a punto de salir.

-así es orihime te ayudaremos a salir de aquí-. Respondió Elizabeth alzándole el pulgar.

- orihime-chan cuentas con mi apoyo-. Dijo Naomi.

-también con el mio inoue orihime-. Dijo Alice sonriéndole.

Orihime solo pudo mirarlas a todas, sonrió al saber que no estaba sola.

-arigato, Rebecca-chan, Elizabeth-san, Alice-chan y yeshiva-san.

- orihime para salir de aquí tenemos que entrenarte, cada una de nosotras te va entrenar, con lo que sabemos, Naomi te enseñara la velocidad del sonido y te dará algo de su poder de ver el futuro, Elizabeth te enseñara a ver y copiar los ataques, Alice te enseñara magia y yo… te enseñare el poder de mi espada, yo era una shinigami, mi espada se llama Ángel of de guarded (significa Ángel de la guardia), te en soñare y te la daré para que combatas contra kazumi, orihime… es tu oportunidad, nosotras no pudimos, pero tú si podrás, orihime… hazlo por todas las vidas que kazumi a hecho sufrir, todas nosotras te daremos poder parte de nuestro.

Orihime las miro y les sonrió.

-no las decepcionaré, lo hare por ustedes y por todos se los prometo.

Todas miraron a orihime.

-comencemos el enteramiento.

**REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡NOOOOOO! **

**ya estamos llegando al final de esta maravillosa historia!**

**jejeje espero que les gusteeee!**

**los quieroooo! gracias por sus review... ¡LOS AMOOOO!**

**declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a tite kubo-samaa! LO AMO! **

**ENJOY!**

Capitulo 8:

"_La promesa"_

_Es tu oportunidad, nosotras no pudimos, pero tú si podrás orihime… hazlo por nosotras y por todas las vidas que kazumi a hecho sufrir._

-ah… ¿acaso nunca te cansas? renji.

-claro que no, sabes… nunca me vencerás.

-claro que si ¡Ruge zabimaru!

Ambas espadas se cruzaron, renji vio algo que paso a lado suyo, era Chad.

-¡sado!

Chad se levanto.

-estoy bien.

Renji sonríe, la espada de jinren se cruzan de nuevo, ishida estaba demasiado ocupado para verlos, rukia al igual pero kiaru le estaba ganando, renji veía como todos sus amigos perdían hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-¡ishida! ¡Sado! ¡Rukia! ¡Vengan! renji.

Todos obedecieron y fueron hacia renji, rukia estaba agotada se veía claramente.

-¿Qué quieres renji? rukia aun en guardia.

-tengo un ó renji.

-¿y cual es abarai?-. Pregunto ishida.

-ellos son nosotros ¿no? Ellos saben cuales son nuestras habilidades, los ataques, etc. – dijo renji mirando a todos.-pero… si cambiamos, no sabrán cuales son nuestros ataques, rukia con daishi, ishida con kiaru, sado contra jinren y yo contra el otro sado, ¿estamos?

Rukia le sonrió y asintió.

-vamos.

Cuando la oscuridad desapareció, ichigo pudo ver dos alas negras enormes cerradas, se abrieron de golpe ichigo se cubrió la cara con los brazos y fue impulsado para atrás pero no fue tanto, solo lo alejo unos metros pero la fuerza era increíble. Ichigo cuando se quito los brazos de la cara vio que ella ahora su vestido era negro con líneas de color rojo como la sangre, sus ojos eran de color negro y el fondo era de color rojo, su piel era más pálida, su mirada era afilada, sus pasadores ya no eran de color azul aquea, eran de color gris, su cabello era azul oscuro, ya no era orihime, solo el peinado era de orihime.

Ichigo ahora se mostraba más enojado y triste. Ahora sostenía su zampakutuo más fuerte. Kazumi separo lentamente, miro a ichigo y desapareció, ichigo voltio a todos lados, ya no estaba, kazumi aparece enfrente de él y lo empuja con una de sus alas, ichigo sale volando, rompiendo la pared y se sale de la habitación ichigo se apoya en zanguetsu, alza la mirada y enfrente de el aparece kazumi, kazumi saca su espada pero ichigo fue rápido solo le corto un poco en el brazo izquierdo. Kazumi se hace para atrás tira la espada a un lado alzando la mano creando un cero, ichigo se sorprendió, reacciono rápido y pudo escapar de eso, kazumi lo miro, ya no sonreía.

-kurosaki ichigo… ¿porque estas aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no peleas bien?-. Pregunto kazumi.

Ichigo se quedo serio, kazumi lo miro.

-mmm… al parecer no me contestaras… ¿tal vez porque no quieres lastimar a orihime? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Cállate, hablas demasiado-. Respondió ichigo.

- entonces que pasa si hago esto…-. Dijo kazumi, agarrando un mechón del cabello de orihime cortándolo con la espada.

Ichigo vio como el mechón de orihime se cae lentamente, ichigo uso el shumpo para estar enfrente de kazumi.

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!-grito ichigo empujando a kazumi hacia atrás.

Kazumi le sonrió.

-pelea bien o si no a la otra será todo su cabello.

Ichigo se hizo para atrás.

-getsuga… ¡TENSHOU! ichigo.

Kazumi lo esquivo fácilmente y dijo:

-flecha celestial-.

La espada de se volvió un arco, kazumi saco detrás de su espalda una flecha de color negro y bordes de color dorado. Ichigo salió volando del edificio. Kazumi se hace para atrás, su arco se vuelve ha convertir en espada, kazumi suspiro al darse media vuelta, Chad estaba detrás de ella eso sorprendió a kazumi.

-¡El directooo! Chad.

Kazumi no lo pudo esquivar, uso el sonten kishun para protegerse, kazumi vio que Chad, ishida rukia y renjiya habían acabado de pelear contra ellos.

-mmm... al parecer ya cavaron contra sus contrapartes-. Dijo kazumi sin voltear a verlos.-pero… ahora no quiero que lo ayuden… solo serán una carga.

Kazumi uso sonido, eso hizo que rukia la dejara desconcertada.

-_¿sonido? ¿Cómo puede usar sonido si es un alma no es un arrancar o un hollow como es posible?_

Rukia sintió que alguien agarro su cabeza, miro arriba y era kazumi, lanzándola con una fuerza increíble, rukia salió volando, renji, sado y ishida no se habían dado cuando kazumi había llegado, renji lo único que vio fue que rukia salió volando a su lado, rukia se estrello contra uno de los pilares y lo destruyo, rukia quedo inconsciente por el golpe, renji uso shumpo para llegar a ella, cuando llego a rukia, renji la agarro, rukia semiabrió los ojos, rukia veía borroso.

-ren…ji… apenas rukia, después de decirlo se quedo inconsciente.

-¡hey! ¡Rukia responde!... ¡maldición!

Renji dejo a rukia a un lado, miro a kazumi y vio que ishida y sado estaban inconscientes.

-¡maldita! renji.

Kazumi voltio y desapareció, apareció kazumi atrás de renji, renji voltio sorprendió.

-moon dark (luna oscura)-. Dijo kazumi guardando su espada.

Renji se quedo quieto y mas de 15 cortadas aparecieron, renji se hinco, había mucha sangre en el suelo, renji veía borroso, kazumi lo voltio a ver y se sorprendió al ver que renji se volvió a parar, ella se volvió a poner seria.

-tu… nunca… me vencerás… renji con dificultad.

Kazumi lo mira fijamente, kazumi uso sonido para estar enfrente de él y le entierra la espada en el corazón.

-ya basta… no necesitas pelear más y para eso me voy asegurar-. Dijo kazumi con la cabeza agachada, enterrándole más la espada.

Renji mira arriba y se cae hacia atrás. Kazumi lo mira fijamente, su espada tenia mucha sangre, caían gotas de sangre, kazumi miro su espada y la sacudió, cuando se dio la vuelta kazumi sabia que ichigo ya estaba subiendo así que se sentó para esperarlo. Cuando ichigo llego se quedo sorprendió todos sus amigos estaban inconscientes, ichigo miro a kazumi furioso, uso shumpo para acercarse a kazumi, kazumi saco su espada, pero se quedo inmovilizada, su cuerpo temblaba, su mano temblaba demasiado, ichigo se dio cuenta así que se alejó de ella, kazumi se quedo pasmada, se agarró la cabeza, se paro de golpe dejando su espada a un lado, se movió de un lado a otro, alzo la cabeza hacia arriba y grito. Ichigo vio una llama del alma de orihime hacerse más grande poco a poco, ichigo se sorprendió.

-¡Inoueeee!-. Grito ichigo.

Ichigo fue corriendo así ella, kazumi grito y una explosión blanca apareció de golpe.

* * *

Orihime había terminado su entrenamiento, orihime tenía el mismo vestido pero ya no tenia mangas y tampoco la capa, su cabello estaba in poco mas largo, a lado suyo tenia una espada, tenia unos guantes blancos. Orihime se voltio a ver a Rebecca, a Elizabeth, a Naomi y a Alice, orihime sonrió.

-gracias por todo, Rebecca-chan, yeshiva-san, Alice-san y Elizabeth-chan

Elizabeth estaba llorando, Rebecca estaba sonriéndole mostrando que su cara tenia una gran tristeza,Naomi estaba apunto de llorar, Alice también estaba sonriendo pero se veía que tenia ganas de llorar,Elizabeth salió corriendo hacia orihime y la abrazo.

-orihime no te vayas… prométeme que estarás bien y que nunca me olvidaras. llorando Elizabeth.

Orihime la miro, la abrazo y le sonrió.

-te prometo que estaré bien y que nunca te olvidare, nunca las olvidare, gracias por orihime mirándolas.

Naomi salió corriendo hacia ella, al igual que Alice y de último Rebecca, todas estaban abrazando a orihime, empezaron a llorar, después de un rato todas soltaron a orihime, Elizabeth y Naomi estaban llorando, Rebecca y Alice se quitaron las lágrimas de los ojos y sonrieron.

-orihime… gracias, nos de volviste la alegría, sabes hace mucho que no lloro por una persona-. Dijo Alice.

Orihime sonrió, voltio a todos lados y pregunto.

-y… ¿ahora como salgo?

-nosotras te aremos la salida, pero antes… te daremos parte de nuestro poder, orihime debes de ganarle a kazumi para que nosotras podamos irnos… ya estoy cansada…-dijo Rebecca.

Orihime la miro y asintió, entonces Naomi y Elizabeth se quitaron las lagrimas y rodearon a orihime al igual que Alice y Rebecca, rodearon a orihime, todas agarraron las manos de orihime y le dieron parte de su poder, después de eso, volvieron todas a sus posiciones, Alice tenia los ojos cerrado, estaba enfrente de orihime, cuando los abrió estaban de color azul muy claro, ella agarro las manos de orihime y le dio algo, se alejó y dijo:

-la oscuridad y la luz, como la luna y el sol, como los pétalos de sakura cayendo al suelo, como el grito y el dolor, el oso atrapado en una trampa, encerrados por siempre, salir de este lugar, como el odio y el amor, dioses del de la luz y oscuridad ayúdenme a que esta chica salga de aquí.-dijo Alice.

Alice estaba haciendo símbolos enfrente de orihime, sus brazos estaban llenos de símbolos, estiro los brazos y unió todos los símbolos en sus dos manos, los dedos de Alice apuntaron en el pecho de orihime, ella cerro, los ojos al abrirlos de golpe atravesó en el pecho a orihime, abrió las manos y todos los símbolos aparecieron en todo el cuerpo de orihime, cuando saco las manos del pecho de orihime, orihime no había sentido nada y vio que no le había dejado nada, ni un hueco, orihime miro a todas, a Elizabeth, a Rebecca, a Naomi y de ultimo a Alice, Alice ya tenia sus ojos de color normal, la miro y le sonrió.

-orihime… suerte-. Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Orihime empezó a ver que todo se volvía borroso, todas empezaron a desaparecer, cerro los ojos y pensó:

-_gracias por todo… nunca las olvidare… no les fallare… se lo prometo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**¿REVIEW?**

**¡SI!**


End file.
